narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kotoamatsukami
Used on Mifune It has yet to be confirmed that Danzo was using this on Mifune. Ao never said that Danzo was, All he did was reveal Shisui's power and that Danzo could be using it. --Rikudou Geass (talk) 13:52, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Didn't Kakashi also use a mind control jutsu on Zabuza during the Land of the Waves arc when they fought the first time?-- (talk) 15:00, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Kakashi used the basic hypnotic abilities of the Sharingan. Nothing on the level this technique is supposed to be. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I'd also like to get this addressed. In the convo regarding Shisui, Ao and Itachi seem to reference Shisui's ability as a trait of his actual eye power and the Genjutsu that he uses with them, not just Koto Amatsukami in particular, which is a specific Genjutsu that's related to Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan. Do we know for certain if Danzou uses Koto Amatsukami in particular as well since it's a product of Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan or if it's only a related Genjutsu that Shisui's eye power also possesses? Basically, do we know for certain if Danzou uses the same "exact" technique or another Genjutsu derived from Shisui's eye power and not just the Mangekyou Sharingan? Do the translations hint to this as well? --Rising Ras (talk) 05:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Limits Danzo said he can't use this technique multiple times a day, shouldn't that be noted? Unnamed → Shisui's Should we move this to "Shisui's Mind-controlling Dōjutsu"? --NejiByakugan36 16:25, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :It's not only Shisui's now...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 16:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Good point. --NejiByakugan36 16:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::See I think the whole "Unnamed" thing looks tacky in the info boxes, just give a simple name for now until the real name is revealed! maybe like Hypnotic Eye Technique or something AMTNinja (talk) 16:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Since eye contact isn't needed, that'll cause confusion....--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 16:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::::yeah but the power itself does derive from the eye tho right? so it could work, but anyways Im just saying it needs a decent name for now AMTNinja (talk) 20:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Danzō has been the only one so far to have used this technique. Sure, it was originally Shisui's, but we never saw him use it. Calling it "Shisui's Mind-controlling Dōjutsu" or something like that would unnecessarily confusing. ::::::Also, just because "unnamed" looks 'tacky' doesn't mean we should make things up. It is unnamed, full stop. Saying anything else would be giving false information. Although "unknown" would probably be better in the name box. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:20, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Im not saying we make up a whole new name for it like with kanji and all dat, but just for the infobox sake, we give it a name, and the article can say unnamed and such. I mean we DO want to make the site informational and good looking right! ;D AMTNinja (talk) 20:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't mind the infobox saying "unnamed" or "unknown". In fact, I mind it less than the infobox giving a name even though we don't have an official name. That's just misinforming people. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::I think unknown's better. Also why didn't we make a page for the technique sasuke used on the samurai? Cooltamerboy (talk) 10:11, 31 August 2009 (UTC). :::The technique Sasuke used on the samurai? What technique are you talking about? He only used his Kusanagi Sword: Chidori Katana as far as I remember. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:01, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh sorry because i got information from leafninja saying that sasuke used an unknown technique? Cooltamerboy (talk) 12:09, 31 August 2009 (UTC). :::::He doesn't use any unknown techniques, unless you're talking about that aura of hatred that appears behind him. However, that is as much a technique as the demonic aura that appeared behind Zabuza when he attacked Gatō's thugs, or the Sharingan "demons". --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:49, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Does Sasuke have it maybe? Sasuke might have it.Remember when he got inside Naruto's head and stopped the Nine-Tailed fox from giving him any power?Maybe he was using the mind-control thing. (talk) 20:34, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :He wasn't controling any1. He used his Sharingan to see inside Naruto, and thus appeared in his subconsciencenses (god know how). Plus doesn't sum1 say "Unique to Shinsui"?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:36, September 24, 2009 (UTC) type is it ninjutsu or genjutsu? -- (talk) 17:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I think it's Genjutsu. Doryoku I think Shisui's tech is called Doryoku. here's my proof. http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/480/12/ I tried to translate it and it means "great effort" :"Dōryoku" means something to the effect of "eye power". It's synonymous with dōjutsu and is not the technique's name. ''~SnapperT '' 21:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Doujutsu: Seigyō Hitomi Kokoro I once in my foreign language course I found a translator from English to kanji and kanji to romaji, and then be able to find this name: Doujutsu: Seigyo Hitomi Kokoro. I searched for a teacher and he said that mind control would doujutsu that way. :That name is neither proper Japanese, nor the canon name of this dōjutsu. Also, sign your posts. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Well but it is the correct romaji and in fact you have to rely more on others, came here to help with some things, I'm new I do not know sign. = / :::Not knowing how to sign is no excuse, as it is clearly explained at the top of a talk page when you edit it. The name simply makes no sense in Japanese. The rōmaji might be correct for the individual words, but the phrase as a whole is nonsense. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:03, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I understand, but it has to accelerate just to know the name of the Jutsu.Thank you for your attention.=D :::::Again, sign your posts. Also, what on earth do you mean? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:15, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Madara Madara used this on yondaime mizukage, yagura right? Call me Red Dead Itachi. :Madara used something on Yagura, but we never learned what it was. The Fifth Mizukage only thought this was a similar technique, but it's not necessarily the same. Omnibender - Talk - 02:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::But think about it, UNLIKE normal manipulation techs, yagura's eyes did not become sharingan. same with mifune. whereas with the kyuubi his eyes became the sharingan Not all people under genjutsu show the caster's eyes, example Empheral used on Naruto by Itachi. Madara used a similar tech but was never named or revealed exactly what it was. Saying it was this is merely speculation. After all Itachi used a genjutsu to control someone as well in Pt. 1 when he tried to separate Naruto and Jiraiya. Not all controlling genjutsu are Shisui's tech, besides the fact Madara was mad at Danzo destroying Shisui's eye and not using it on the Kage to get the other tailed beasts just shows you it isn't the dojutsu, besides it was unique to Shisui and unless you had one of his eyes(one is destroyed) this particular doujutsu is as good as lost.Umishiru (talk) 03:14, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Dōjutsu no Shisui I have reviewed the spoiler of chapter 459, and translation of the Naruto Forum user stream, he mentions that is Dōjutsu no Shisui, and then talks about the technique, I ask that you review the spoiler or chapter to see if it is something real name ... If my mistake sorry. :That basically means "Shisui's Dōjutsu", though I believe it would be Shisui no Dōjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 22:03, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok obrigado Omnibender, Brasil é nós. x) LosErmanos Is a Genjutsu In chapter 211, is mentioned by Danzō is a Genjutsu that, inasmuch as he reveals the eye of Shisui ... Carries this information? LosErmanos :We've known that since the technique was first revealed in the Kage Summit. Omnibender - Talk - 22:38, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Itachi usage? In chapter 540, we see Shikaku and Ao discussing Itachi's genjutsu powers. One of them sounds oddly similar to this technique. Similarities include; * Not needing eye contact to initiate * Takes control of individuals and influence their actions * And is a genjutsu originating from the Sharingan With these similarities in mind, is it possible that these two techniques could be one in the same, or could we at least note these odd similarities in the article until more info comes out? --- Ten Tailed Fox 23:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :* People are assuming he needs no eye contact * Doesn't mean it's the same as Shisui's abilities like that are normally unique to each Sharingan * As most Uchiha cast genjutsu. * Anything's possible though improbable.--Cerez365™ 23:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :: The reason most people assume he needs no eye contact is because Ao said he can cast the genjutsu from beyond the range of the sensor ninja, which we've seen to be posted at the edge of each camp. Also, its not an assumption to think that Itachi can preform such a feat. We know he can cast genjutsu just by pointing, so it isn't too much of a stretch to say he can do so by other means too. Lastly, it cannot be regular Uchiha genjutsu. Only Itachi and Shisui have been commented on having particularly strong genjutsu techniques, and we know for a fact that Sasuke's genjutsu are rather poor, according to both Danzō and Madara. --- Ten Tailed Fox 00:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :: He didn't say he could cast the genjutsu from that range or take control of someone from that range. Mangastream's translator added that word. Shisui's genjutsu in any case is different from anything so far. It can be more liked to a "push" the movie of the same name or "Inception" the movie of the same name. His genjutsu seems to change the person rather than manipulate them constantly. ::Randy Michael (talk) 00:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) The Final Fight It can only be reactivate in a decade meaning Naruto probably won't fight Sasuke for the next ten yrs in the timeline.--Zero62422002 (talk) 19:24, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Or he'll fight him without this technique. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, how would a crow know how to activate a Mangekyou Sharingan? Seelentau 愛議 19:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::No, Naruto will use it. As far as I know, it's not yet deactivated, so Naruto can use it. --Ilnaruto me 19:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::The technique cannot be "deactivated" or lost per se. Naruto has no control of the crow so it would happen the same way it just did, Sasuke activates the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan→ crow recognises Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan→ crow comes out and does his stuff.--Cerez365™ 20:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) The crow's Sharingan is just a normal Sharingan now. When the Jutsu was active, it was a Mangekyou Sharingan. So for the Jutsu to activate again, the crow would have to activate it's Mangekyou Sharingan again and I seriously doubt that it is capable of doing so. Also, the crow isn't inside Naruto anymore, plus Itachi's way of talking about the Jutsu makes it very clear that the Jutsu can't be used another time (at least in my opinion). Seelentau 愛議 21:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) The Most Powerful Genjutsu is... I Know this is not the best place to discuss this.... but, What Genjutsu is the most Powerful? ¿Izanagi or Kotoamatsukami? Because in the new chapter Itachi said That Shisui created the most Powerful Genjutsu. --thedasilva1 (talk) 05:52, 3 August 2011 (UTC) :From the way Itachi says it in the raw, it seems to me that Kotoamatsukami is the strongest genjutsu of Shisui's MAngekyō Sharingan. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) so its confirmed Kotoamatsukami is not apart of itachis power? Even Though he said it was and it said itachi"s jutsu changes the course battle or somthing to that effect in the opening page of chapter 550.... So its not his then its confirmed by you guys?Jodyjoe0 (talk) 06:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) crow can naruto use the crow in the fight with Sasuke? I don't understand. Does the ten years rule apply? -- (talk) 14:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :For me, I think he can, because it's not yet deactivated. --Ilnaruto me 14:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually it is deactivated - crow's sharingan is normal on page 9, plus Itachi points out that "mangekyo has faded away" -- (talk) 18:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I think they're talking about the technique's effect, not the eye's ability to cast the technique. By "they", I mean the two people who posted above you, not the characters. Omnibender - Talk - 18:17, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Image I don't think that the current image does a good job illustrating the technique. I think that an image of the crow at the moment it used the technique would be better suited. I don't think we should use the anime image of Danzō using it as well, since that was from a Byakugan perspective. Omnibender - Talk - 17:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) hmm i think it's need to be added that itachi used kotoamatsukami1 why? ill explain 1.shisui is dead, he can't use it anymore 2.itachi had his eye 3.he supplemented the eye so that it would cast a "protect konoha" genjutsu 4. he implanted it into anruto basicly what im trying to say is that it is not an itachis' tech by any means but as he ahd acces to the eye he used it. not hsi crow-but he-itachi by setting everything up as it went. to furthemore clear what i mean is- danzou ahd shisui's eye and he sued kotoamatsukami -so danzou is a user of it, itachi ahd the eye n he sset thing s up like they went(although it was ment for sasueks ems) but still itachi "used" it. so no its not his tech but via shisuis help and his own geniuseness he used it;D i hope that made it clear. i think it should be added in the "jutsu users" bar itachi uchiha.that'd only make sense. is kyuubi narutos power? is 8tails KB power? is shisuis eye danzous power? is samehada KB power? is katsuya tsunades power? then wthis was itachis power/ technique for that moment. it only makes sense dont you think.! a dead person cant activate his MS and use genjutsu-itachi set that up.